Learning to be a Queen
by AndiCullen104
Summary: "The woman was the owner of that abnormal heartbeat. Her wide chocolate brown eyes are staring at the floor as if she is waiting to be rebuked at any moment. The thing that catches my eye is there are crescent shaped bite marks marring the skin of her arms and neck" AU where Bella is a hybrid who has been abused. This is her journey of becoming a Queen and Marcus' mate.


**Author's note- Hello my lovelies! This idea came to me when I was trying to get out of my writers block for A Tale of Two Wolves (which I almost have Chapter 8 done) and it demanded to be written. So here it goes and let me know what you think! Thanks!**

**WARNING- This story contains adult situations such as rape and abuse. Please be cautious when reading and if you are sensitive to such issues please do NOT read. **

**Announcement- I have created a website, please check it out! It will have pictures of clothes my characters wear, their rooms, and places they visit. So come on and check it out. I will post all sorts of things on it! Oh it is fairly new (I created it today) so please be patient as I'm still working on it. The link to my website in on my profile!  
**

Aro's POV

I sit on my throne awaiting my old friend Abraham to visit, he is an interesting being. I've known him for a century ever since he first became a vampire. He is a little on the sadistic side, but I saw that as a positive attribute to ones personality. The guard is standing at attention and my brothers will be joining me momentarily.

The sounds of Jane's light footsteps followed by two others could be heard coming down the corridor. I listen closer and I am shocked at what I hear. There is a strange fluttering heartbeat coming from one of the guests. It is much to fast for a human and I wonder just what Abraham has brought along with him. A moment later Jane throws open the doors to the throne room and I stand to greet my guests.

"Abraham! How good to see you, old friend." I clap my hands delightedly and appraise the two beings in front of me. Abraham's black hair is pulled back from his face and he is wearing causal business attire.

My eyes run over the woman standing with him. Her long mahogany hair falls in waves to her waist and I can see natural red highlights in some of the strands. She is almost as pale as us the difference is that it is easy to tell she has blood pumping through her veins. The woman was the owner of that abnormal heartbeat. Her wide chocolate brown eye are staring at the floor as if she is waiting to be rebuked at any moment. The thing that catches my eyes is there are crescent shaped bite marks marring the skin of her arms and neck.

"Yes it is a pleasure being able to see you, Aro." Abraham says as begin to walk towards them. Renata falls into step behind me to be ready at any moment to shield me. I can see the guards watch the woman with the unusual heartbeat warily as they know not what she is.

"My friend, who have you brought with you today?" I look at the woman and she glances at me quickly before averting her eyes. I can hear her already fast heartbeat increase in speed at my mentioning of her. I watch her openly as my friend answers my question.

"Ah yes, the girl is a hybrid. She was born of a human mother and fathered by a male vampire." He says looking down at her with slight disdain.

"Impossible!" I laugh. "What is your name, dear?" She looks up at me with fear in her eyes before glancing at Abraham as if asking for permission to speak. He does not glance her way but nods his head.

"Isabella," She says softly but clearly though her eyes do not meet mine.

"Such a beautiful name for a beautiful lady." I say which in return I get a quiet "thank you". "May I see?" I ask my friend as I extend a hand towards her and she flinches from my move.

"You will not be able to read her mind, Aro." He chuckles and then explains. "She is a mental shield, no one can penetrate her mind with her shield up. That is one of her talents."

"How fascinating! Can she project her shield? And what other talent?" I ask in wonder.

"Yes she can, it is very strong. She can also touch an object or person and see visions of what is connected to it. Time does not hinder it, she sees past, present, and future." He boasts.

My mind is already thinking of the possibility of bringing her into the guard as she has such powerful gifts. For some reason something tells me she is more important than that though. It is almost like she is calling to me to protect her and I question why I am feeling this way. Normally I don't care how vampires live their existence as long as they do not break any of our laws.

I am brought out of my thoughts when Abraham extends his hand for me to read and I quickly move forward to take his hand. I close my eyes as I sort through his thoughts for the ones that will answer my curiosity.

I am appalled at what I see in his memories as he has truly tortured the young woman. He emotionally and physically abuses her. Not only that but I can see that he takes his pleasures from her without her consent. The way he controls her and how he finds contentment in her suffering. The emotional pain that she is always in and the fear that radiates through her eyes whenever he looks at her. I try to banish these thoughts from my mind as I want to witness her glorious gifts at work. A moment later I step back from him knowing I may not be able to control my temper if I continue to read his mind.

Marcus' POV

I walk through the hallways of the castle with a grumpy Caius at my side. I did not feel one way or another about the guest that was coming to see us. My only hope was to be able to return to my chambers to go back to being lost in my grief. Felix who was following behind us went ahead of us when we reached the throne room and opened the door.

I went to sit in my seat not at all paying attention to the two guests in the room. I fell into my bond-sight and looked around the room. Aro surprisingly had a new bond though it was fragile but was growing in intensity very slowly, it looked to be leading to the woman who I have yet to look at. The bonds between the guests were a steel grey which I had only seen between slaves and their masters.

I finally took note of the female. She smelled of both human and vampire which I had never encountered before so I was taken aback with her. Her freesia scent moved me in a way that I have not felt since Didyme. The woman before me had curves in all the right places just begging to be explored, but I moved away from those thoughts. I am uncertain why I am feeling this way towards her.

I continue to look up her body slowly and when I meet her eyes. My world all of a sudden becomes brighter. A new bond pushes out from my chest it is the color of deep gold with a maroon color wrapping around it. She also has a new bond flowing from her the most beautiful white gold with sapphire mixed in tentatively connects to mine. They swirl together as they intertwine and a sudden warmth flows through me.

"Marcus," She whispers as if she was in a daze. Her voice is so soft and is music to my ears. I stand at my name and find myself moving closer as if the bonds that were connecting us were pulling me. I have no idea how she knows my name, but I am pleased to hear it come from her full pink lips. A part of my brain registers that all eyes are on us, yet I couldn't find it in me to care.

I cautiously make my way towards her and I pause when I am next to Aro. We have interrupted whatever Abraham had been saying as I touch Aro's hand letting him read my thoughts of what had just occurred between me and the woman in front of me. I move away from Aro and step towards the beautiful creature in front of me.

"I told you not to speak! You insolent girl!" Abraham bellows and turns angrily towards her. Just as he is about to strike I am yanking her out of the way. I place her behind me as I crouch in front of her protectively, a vicious growl tears from my throat. Aro goes to say something, but is cut off when Abraham snarls at me. Demetri and Felix are already on him before he could move and pull him into their locked arms as he struggles to get away from them.

My eyes are black as I take notice of everyone's moves and to see potential threats to what is mine. One part of me is solely focused on my mate and I hear her heart rate increase. I breathe in the smell of fear coming from her and I growl again at Abraham at her distress. The guards around me are in varying states of shock as I have never shown this much emotion since the death of Didyme.

"Demetri, Felix take Abraham to the dungeons until I can plan what to do with him." Aro commands waving his hand dismissively. Once the threat to my mate has left the room, I turn around. I see that she is trembling and her breaths are coming faster. Some instinct inside of me has me pulling her into my arms and carrying her bridal style. She gasps at the quick movement, but settles quickly. I run out of the room and head to my study.

She buries her face into my shoulder, I can feel the warm tears slide down her flushed cheeks and onto my suit. I tighten my hold on her as I finally reach the door to my study and pull it open with one arm. Kicking the door close once I've crossed the threshold. I go to the sofa in front of the fireplace and sit her on my lap with her head tucked under my chin. I can feel her trying to hold back her sobs as her chest is heaving trying to not make any noise.

"Let it out, dolce mio. You're alright." I kiss her hair as I continue to whisper soothing nothings to her, my hand rubbing her back. After a while her breathing slows and becomes even, for a second I worry that something has happened to her. I lay her back in my arms to look at her face to see that she is sleeping. What a wonder this beautiful woman is that she can sleep. I stand once more and walk slowly as to not disturb her to my room.

The room is sparse as I have not used it in so long, but it has been kept clean from the humans who work here. I move the blue and gold blanket to the side and lay her gently on the bed. I tuck her in and watch her curl into herself. I would have liked to have stayed but I could hear my family coming down the hall. I lean over her and press a kiss to her forehead before going back into my study.

**Author's note- I will send previews of the next chapter to all who review! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Don't forget to check out my website! (Link on profile)  
**


End file.
